starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Tale Teller III
Star Wars - Tale Teller III is a project of a year written originally by ArieRuyn but starting from the second series by Haou1987, starting in January 2020 with each month a new short story about events unfolding over the entirety of the saga and stories. The plan is to write a story every month and to continue on year in year out. Story 25. Guardians of the Ancient The Heros arrives on Rakata Prime and when the ramp lowers, Kira Carsen, her Master and T7-O1 exit. Kira's master asks Kira to contact Doc and tell him they have arrived, the fleet should be ready once they took down the transmitter. T7 is worried about the world, knowing what came from the world and where they are heading in to. Their master tells them it will all be alright and they make their way down to a local Rakatan arena. Their master tells Kira to stay on the outside, while he and T7 go explore the arena. As they enter, the arena closes down and a gigantic Rakatan Rancor appears, one that is cybernetically enhanced. Both their master and T7 have no choice but to fight the Rakatan Rancor and ultimately destroy it, but it heals itself and T7 wonders how this is possible. Kira makes her way to the overlook on the arena where there is a Rakatan named Skusrek together with a Voss named Amu-Tel. It seems that the technology wielded by Skusrek together with the Force abilities of Amu-Tel are the ones that kept the Rancor alive. Kira attempts to take out the control mechanisms that Skusrek uses, but is unable to since its connected directly to Skusrek's life support and heart. T7 and their master take down the Rancor again and at that point Kira sees an opening and slices open the device and knocking out Skusrek. This allows T7 and their master to take down the rancor once more for the final time and the arena opens up, with Kira leading Amu-Tel down to her master. Amu-Tel tells them that the Three had foreseen this and send her to Rakata Prime to make sure their vision came to fruition. Her master then tells Kira to take Amu-Tel back to their ship. He and T7 then make their way down to the ancient Rakata temple nearby where they are forced to fight their way through a horde of Rakatan warriors. They make their way to the transporter and are transporter to the top level of the temple, where the transmitter is right in the middle. T7 admits he thinks this is to easy and his master agrees. They head to the transmitter and T7 decides to plug himself in. This however triggers the stasis field of one of the stasis pods around the temple unleashing a large hulking Rakatan warrior and T7's master holds him of while T7 takes down the transmitter. Both succeed and they find out that the Rakatan warrior acted so violently because of the transmitter. The master then contacts Kira, telling her to contact Doc again that the transmitter is down and that the fleet can arrive safely. As the hulking warrior disappears, T7 and his master return to the Heros and fly it back up to the appearing fleet as they meet Grand Master Satele Shan on the bridge, who orders a total annihilation of the temple below, believing it to be the last remaining location of coordinates to an ancient superstructure that is better to leave unknown. Satele then assigns the crew of the Heros and their master, who she then names Kenli Shun to aid their forces on Corellia as the Sith Empire is pushing an advance there. Series I - II - III